Shadow's Saga: Con Job
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Bulkhead's happy his old partner is back. Wheeljack's happy as well but he has to go but Bulkhead reminds him of one thing that he suggested back during the War for Cybertron. mentions of past interfacing. Very Slashy! Don't like? Don't read! I don't own TFP. Part 1 of my Shadow's Saga series/ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!


**Bulkhead's POV...**

_"So who's the boyfriend?"_

Those words ran through my head repeatedly as I walked to my private quarters with Wheeljack following me.

"So what's up Bulk? You're acting strange." I smiled slightly and put in the pass code for my quarters. Wheeljack followed me in and I picked him up in a hug.

"That's the Bulkhead I know," Wheeljack cooed into my audio. I shuddered slightly, set him down, and kissed him passionately. Wheeljack pressed his servos to my chest. We finally pulled away and Jackie had oil on his bottom lip plate. I wiped it away and he blushed.

"This is what you brought me here for Bulk? To kiss?"

"No," I replied and took his servos in mine.

"I took you here so we can spend some time together. I haven't seen my partner in stellar cycles." Jackie chuckled, pulled my head lower, and kissed me again. This time I picked his legs up and held him in my arms.

Jackie pulled away and smiled at me. He pressed our foreheads together.

"You have a good point Bulk." I still held Jackie and he rested his arm on my shoulder and we stood in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's presence. I sighed and sat on my berth. Jackie still sat in my arms and I smiled.

"I love you Jackie."

"I love you too Bulk." Wheeljack rested his helm against my shoulder.

"Hey Jackie. I think we should finally do what you suggested all those stellar cycles ago."

"What would what be Bulk?"

"That we should bond and be bondmates. If you still want to." Jackie smiled at me and kissed me passionately again. Oil slipped past our lips and dribbled down our chins. When we pulled away and we wiped the oil from our lips.

"I didn't suggest it for nothing Bulkhead. I love ya. Ellie knew it too. She walked in on us interfacing before..." Bulkhead's face heated up and he smiled.

"I can't believe you still remember Ellie."

"She was our friend. I couldn't forget her or you Bulk. You two were too special to me," he said. Jackie then proceeded to kiss me more. I allowed him to and he started biting my neck cables. I fondled his aft and he bit harder. We both moaned. Jackie ran his fingers over sensitive wires in my neck and I rubbed his interface cover. Wheeljack moaned and arched his back and I rubbed harder. His interface cover opened and revealed Jackie's port.

"That's not fair Bulkhead. You'd better open up too." He fondled the plate covering my spike. I moaned. Jackie smirked and pressed as he rubbed the plate. The plate finally slipped back and revealed my spike. Jackie smiled and kissed me as he slipped from my arms. Wheeljack rubbed the tip of my spike in his fingers and I leaked a little lubricant.

"Wheeljack," I breathed. He looked up at me.

"What Bulk?"

"Will you be my bondmate?" Jackie smiled and I held him closer.

"Of course you old wrecking ball." I kissed Jackie again and I felt lubricant on our legs. I couldn't tell if it was Jackie's or mine.

"You'd better hurry up Bulk. You're making me heat up," he purred into my audio. I pressed Jackie's back onto my berth and let's just say we had some fun.

**The Next day...**

**Normal POV...**

Bulkhead and Wheeljack walked towards the main room and Ratchet was there with two energon cubes.

"There you two are! I thought I was going to have to drag you two off your berths."

"Sorry Ratchet. We stayed up late talking last night," Bulkhead lied.

"Sure." Ratchet handed them each a cube.

"Thanks Ratch." Bulkhead smiled.

"I'm going to help Jackie with his ship. We'll be in the back of the base for a while."

"Fine by me Bulkhead. Just remember you have patrol this morning."

"All right Ratch," Bulkhead pulled Wheeljack to the back where the Jackhammer was stored. He flipped on the lights. Wheeljack bent over and purged. Bulkhead rubbed his back struts.

"You feeling ok Jackie?"

"Yeah just feeling a little nauseous. I think I'll be fine in a nano-klik." Wheeljack stood back up and rubbed his midsection. Wheeljack walked into the Jackhammer.

"Get in here Bulk." Bulkhead followed. Wheeljack held a cube of light blue, almost white, energon.

"High grade? How did you get high grade?"

"I kept some from back on Cybertron. I got several cubes. You want some?"

"Sure. But neither of us needs too much. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Wheeljack laughed.

"Of course I do. You could of sparked me if Ellie hadn't of stopped us."

"Yeah. That was embarrassing."

"You think?"

**Later**

"Now that you're part of Team Prime we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas," said Bulkhead as he elbowed Wheeljack in the chest. Wheeljack looked down and then at Bulkhead.

"Uh...about that Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired I'm...itching to know what else I might find out there." Miko ran up to them.

"Wait! You're leaving? Why?" she asked.

"Well...because some Bots never change." Bulkhead chuckled and smiled at Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack," Optimus started.

"Know that you always have a haven here." Bulkhead hugged Wheeljack's shoulders.

"Jackie never stays but he always comes back." Wheeljack smiled and they bumped fists.

**Outside with the Jackhammer**

"There's room for two Bulk, even with a backside like yours," said Wheeljack.

"Who know who we might find out there. Some of the old crew. Maybe Ellie's still floating around out there somewhere." Bulkhead looked at Jackie and then turned to look at the humans. Miko hung her head. Bulkhead chuckled.

"Sound like fun Jackie but my ties are here now...with them...with her." Wheeljack just nodded.

"If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you," the white mech said to Miko.

"I'll take good care of him," Miko took out her phone.

"Now say cheese." She quickly snapped a picture of the two.

_:I'm going to miss you Jackie.::_

_::I'm going to miss you too, you old wrecking ball.::_


End file.
